The Bachelor and the Master
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: College AU - Nico and Percy regularly pass each other in the halls. What starts as nods of acknowledgment moves on to brief 'hello's, then to smalltalk and in the end to actual conversations. By that point, they already crossed the line where it'd feel appropriate to ask for someone's name. How do you ask someone out if you can't even ask for their name...? Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Bachelor and the Master || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Bachelor and the Master – Finding a Boyfriend at College

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, BDSM, spanking

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace

Kane Chronicles Character: Carter Kane

Summary: Percy is nearly done with his Bachelor's degree when a freshman moves into the dorm-room opposite his. Over the next semester, Percy finds himself watching the handsome guy and the people in and out of his room. They strike up a kind of friendship, but Percy would like more.

This is a birthday-present for **thetrueolympian** \- happy birthday! I do hope you like the story ;)

 **The Bachelor and the Master**

 _Finding a Boyfriend at College_

Percy was so close to finishing his Bachelor. Two more semester and then he'd get to start on his Master's and then, then he would _finally_ be a teacher. Because that was what he had always wanted. Well, maybe not always-always, since he kind of hated school when still visiting it, but his best friend Annabeth had, when time for college rolled around, made him re-evaluate that. School had sucked because he had been bullied and no one cared and because his teachers gave up on him as a lost cause because of his learning disability. He briefly had an amazing teacher, who influenced him a great deal, but sadly Percy got kicked out of that school after only a few months. Yet still Mister Brunner always stayed on his mind. Only very late in his school career did he finally meet a teacher who cared about him and who didn't give up on him and helped him permanently. That teacher later also became his stepfather. But Paul was the kind of teacher he wished he would have had earlier.

Now, the conclusion to that train of thought was a simple one. To help other children who might feel the way he used to feel, he would simply _become_ a teacher like Paul or Mister Brunner. He wanted to help kids who had problems, he wouldn't turn a blind eye on children being bullied.

College was hard, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Not to mention, Percy's roommate had grown to become Percy's best friend right next to Annabeth. Carter Kane was awesome and meeting him already made living in the dorms totally worth it, because the two of them were totally inseparable by now, after two years of living together. But Carter wasn't the only good thing about living in the dorms.

The other good thing was the Italian Stallion. Gorgeous, hot piece of man-meat with sharp cheekbones, dark and intense eyes, olive skin and adorably messy curls. He also had a hot Italian accent, hence the nickname that Carter oh-so creatively had given him.

The Italian Stallion was a freshman, he had moved into the dorm room right opposite of Carter and Percy's. The first few days, Percy just drooled from the sidelines, especially when the Italian Stallion was on his way from the communal showers back to his dorm.

Then, Percy started to notice that the Italian Stallion was definitely gay, because guys kept staying the night. For a few weeks, it was Ethan Nakamura, a law student Percy knew through a shared friend. After about a month, Ethan stopped coming to the hot Italian. Instead, a cute freckled brunette started coming regularly. Carter identified the guy as Alabaster.

It was around then that Percy and the Italian Stallion started talking. At first, only very brief hellos when one left the dorm room and happened to run into the other. Then, casual conversations about the weather or how loud the guy down the hall was. They ran into each other at the laundry room, the other saw that Percy had _Captain America_ pjs and the two started talking about how awesome _Winter Soldier_ was and how much _Civil War_ broke their hearts. Conversations grew after that day and it just naturally evolved. The Italian Stallion was studying to become a lawyer, apparently, and his room mate Will was studying to become a doctor and though the two couldn't be more different, they had become fast friends. Percy, in return, shared how him and Carter had become friends.

The problem was that Percy had kind of fallen for the Italian Stallion. Hard. The quirky little grins, the sarcasm, the gorgeous eyes. And, well, the _bigger_ problem was that Percy kind of... had no idea what the other boy's name was. Which was kind of embarrassing at this point.

At first, it had been normal, because it was just random passing in the halls. Why ask for a name? Then small-talk. That also just happened. But by now they had a very comfortable level with each other, one where people should _know_ each other's names. However; it had also been months so by now it would be awkward to ask for the hot guy's name.

"You're ridiculous, Jackson", stated Carter very seriously. "Just ask him."

" _How_? I literally know his sister's name and his cousin's name and the names of his best friends. It's ridiculous to ask him for his name now", grunted Percy defensively. "I mean. What does that look like? 'Hey, I'd love to go on a date with you. By the way, what's your name?'..."

"...Okay, I can see how that might be awkward", admitted Carter with a frown.

"Ye—eah", groaned Percy as he collapsed back onto his bed.

/break\

Percy was a _failure_ at being sneaky. It was downright pathetic. He had tried to take a look at the hottie's folders, hoping he would have his name on something. A guy from down the hall caught Percy and thought Percy was trying to _steal_ something. Then, Percy had tried by asking him for his number. Hot Italian had taken Percy's phone, but instead of saving his number, he had sent himself a text from it so he got Percy's number and Percy was left to save it himself. He had it saved under _Italian Stallion_ , in lack of a proper name. But Percy was not going to ask the hottie out without first knowing his name. That was like a basic requirement, to Percy.

"Ciao, bello. You look... frustrated? Did Annabeth visit again this weekend?"

Blinking doe-eyed, Percy turned to look at his delicious Italian. "I... uh. No. She's spending the weekend with her family in San Francisco. But she's been texting me. A lot."

"And the texts have been frustrating you?", asked his crush with a worried frown.

"...Well, yeah. Kind of", mused Percy thoughtfully. "She's trying to set me up with her friend Reyna. She thinks we'd be a 'good match'. I dunno about that, to be honest. I mean, Rey is hot and nice and all, but I don't really feel like we're in the same... emotional situation? Or something? What about your dating life? Are you and Alabaster back together? This... on again off again thing is..."

"Not working out", shrugged the other casually. "But it's okay. We're better as friends."

Percy nodded, a bit relieved at that. Now he just had to find out what the guy's _name_ was.

"You do seem to have a knack for staying friends with your exes, huh?", asked Percy with a grin.

"Ethan and I fell apart because we weren't compatible in the bedroom", replied the hot Italian, dark eyes sparkling as he noticed the curious look Percy was giving him. "We're both tops and we managed to... switch and make it work for a while, but when we realized we're also both doms... But we got along well, so we became friends. And I think Alabaster kind of... has his eyes set on Ethan and he's now using me as his wingman to get my ex. Which, granted, might be a strange situation but... I don't like being awkward with people I care about and I care about them both. If they might now get happiness together, that would be nice."

"You're a good guy", whispered Percy with a small smile.

/break\

"Holy shit, he's a _dom_."

Carter fell off his bed with a thump at the high-pitched squeak and the loud bang of the door. Blinking slowly, he turned to glare at his roomie. Percy's eyes were large as saucers as he leaned heavily against the door, his cheeks dark-red and mouth hanging open.

"Come again? A few octaves lower so I can understand you because I'm not a dog?", asked Carter.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Percy looked at Carter. "He's a top _and_ a dom."

"...H—How do you know that but still not his name? This is getting ridiculous _and_ pathetic."

Whining softly, Percy slid down the door and banged his head against it. "I kno—ow. But heaven, he is perfect. It's like he was cut out right from my wishlist."

"Who knows. Maybe Santa dropped him off for you?", grinned Carter amused. "But seriously, you _have_ to get your act together and ask him for his name, because this is painful to watch."

Percy grumbled with a pout as he wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them close.

/break\

"He's straight."

The door was thrown shut aggressively and the entire atmosphere in the room seemed to die down. Will blinked, always amazed by this particular talent of his roommate. Turning a little, Will took in his best friend's appearance. Black shirt, black skinny-jeans, studded belt, some eyeliner.

"Who's straight, Nico?", asked Will confused.

"The cutie from next door", grunted Nico, glowering as he went to collapse on Will's bed.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes before he started patting Nico's hair as though his roomie was a lost puppy. This crush was getting irritatingly pathetic, but Will was too good a guy to voice it.

For the past month, Nico has had a _massive_ crush on the guy living opposite them. Without even knowing the other boy's name, because the idiot didn't know how making friends worked so when the cutie had started talking to Nico, Nico had dismissed it as something that wouldn't continue happening. Only that it did and their conversations grew from casual, meaningless small talk that one did when running into someone whose face was familiar into something deeper and more personal, until Nico had slowly started to fall for the cutie. Which, in the end, had ruined Nico's relationship with Alabaster. Then again, Will was a bit glad about that. He didn't think Alabaster had been too good for Nico. The two were too similar in character to be healthy and Will thought that Alabaster was a far better fit for Nico's ex Ethan. And as far as Will could tell, the cutie next door really was a sweetheart and Nico always had hearts in his eyes when talking to the guy. If only Nico wasn't that socially awkward and would just ask the boy a) for his name and b) for a date.

"What makes you think that, Neeks?", asked Will softly.

"He said that Annabeth wants to set him up with some girl. And Percy was totally not acting like her being a girl is an issue. He was actually really _open_ about the option. Like, that this girl is hot and nice and stuff", grumbled Nico with a glare.

"You're adorable when you pout", cooed Will teasingly. "Come on, him being into girls doesn't prove anything. If you'd just talk to the cutie about the essential things in life. Like names, sexual orientation and time and place for a first date, _that_ would be great."

"Oh, sorry that not everyone is so open about stuff like you and just walks up to his mechanic and slips his phone number in with the cash", huffed Nico, still glowering. "I don't _do_ people."

Which was fair enough. It had taken Nico two months to even talk normally to the cutie next door. Nico and Will had been sharing the dorm for a whole month when Nico finally started actually talking to Will. Ethan? He had been the one to pick Nico up. Same with Alabaster. Once Nico was comfortable with a person – may it be in a relationship, or simply in a friendship – he did great. But before that? When he was still unsure where things stood and _if_ the other person even liked him, then Nico was an adorable, awkward little bean of grumpiness, silence and glares. Defenses up high to protect him from getting hurt, because growing up the only friend he had was his big sister until she died and losing her had really left its mark on him.

So here Nico was, falling slowly but deeply in love with a cute guy whose name he didn't know but being too afraid of getting hurt and rejected to even ask the guy out. Growing up lonely, Nico was worried that others didn't actually like him, that they'd laugh at him for even getting invested while the other party didn't care about him at all. As far as Will knew, him, Alabaster and Ethan were literally the only friends Nico had. And that was just kind of sad. But Will had seen Nico in a relationship. He blossomed when he had someone he could cherish and someone who could validate him in a way. But neither Ethan nor Alabaster had been the perfect fit. Still, with them Nico had been better than solo. Solo Nico was not healthy. He'd eat nothing but McDonald's, if at all because he focused solemnly on his studies and thus forgot to sleep, eat or socialize. While in a relationship, Nico would spend a lot of time cooking for his boyfriend, or taking him out on dates, he would spend a lot of time outside for said dates, he would smile more often and laugh. Nico was one of those people who worked better when he had a partner.

Which meant Will's goal was to make Nico and the cutie work out, because it had been two weeks since Nico and Alabaster broke up and Nico had fallen back into a self neglecting pattern a week ago. And if Nico now started thinking that the cutie was unapproachable? Will was not optimistic.

/break\

Will was laying on his bed with three medicine books spread out in front of himself when Carter knocked on his door and entered, a determined expression on his face. Will arched one eyebrow curiously. He was pretty sure he had never actually had a conversation with the next door neighbor before. And Carter surely had never been over to their room either.

"...Yes?", asked Will slowly as he sat up.

Carter had been slightly distracted looking around the strange room that he forgot to say anything. But the room itself couldn't clash more if it tried. One half was bright, the color yellow dominating and posters of Legolas and _House, MD_ all over, everything very clean and orderly, while the other half was chaotic and black all over – from the curtain to the bedsheets and the clothes scattered all over the floor. Those two roommates really couldn't be more different if they tried.

"Hello", greeted Carter with a friendly grin. "Listen up. I need your help."

"With what?", wanted Will to know, quirking a suspicious eyebrow.

"My roommate and your roommate keep dancing around each other and I dunno about you, but I got to hear about all the whining and the longing and it's getting on my nerves", stated Carter.

"Urgh, you have _no idea_. His moping is ridiculous", sighed Will, relaxing some.

"And he won't even ask for his name", said both of them at the same time.

Carter and Will took a moment to just stare at each other before they burst into laughter. It took them some minutes to fully calm down, but the ridiculousness of the situation as a whole had really thrown them off here. Grinning broadly, Carter sat down next to Will.

"Hello, I'm Carter from next door. What's your name?", asked Carter playfully.

"Will Solace. Pleasure to meet you, Carter", chuckled Will, shaking his head a little.

"Wasn't hard, was it?", sighed Carter and shook his head. "But this _idiot_ thinks that it'd be embarrassing to ask now that the two of them have been getting along so well for so long."

"Yeah. Same with my idiot", agreed Will with a solemn expression.

"So. Here's the plan", started Carter as he leaned in with a conspiratorial look on his face. "I tell you the name of my roommate and you tell me the name of your roommate and we both feed this information to our respective idiots. _Then_ , you and I will set them up for a date."

"I like that plan. I really like that plan", agreed Will seriously as he sat up. "Nico di Angelo."

"Oh. Nice", grinned Carter pleased. "Mine's called Percy Jackson."

"Percy? Like Percival?", snickered Will.

"Actually like Perseus, but he _hates_ that", corrected Carter.

"Oh my gosh, Nico is going to _love_ that", gasped Will, earning a stunned look from Carter. "Nico is a total nerd when it comes to Greek mythology. He's going to fanboy about that name..."

"That's adorable", grinned Carter pleased. "Okay. So, you are going to tell... Nico, that you talked to Percy and that Percy wants to meet with him for dinner tonight. And I talk to Percy and tell him that I spoke with Nico and that Nico wants to have a date with him tonight. Any suggestion where?"

"Mh, Nico has this favorite Chinese place that we usually order take out from", nodded Will, getting the flier off their blackboard to show it to Carter. "Nico's got classes until six today. So... let's say seven. It's only ten minutes from campus. That'll give him enough time to get showered and dressed and properly freak out about the date for a little while."

"Yeah. Percy got work until five, he should be home with time to do the above mentioned too", nodded Carter thoughtfully. "Perfect. That means we got a date. Now all they have to do is show up, behave themselves and work this shit out so I can rest in peace."

"Amen to that", grunted Will in agreement.

/break\

Nico di Angelo. Nico di Angelo. Nico di Angelo.

That name just rolled off Percy's tongue like it was melting chocolate. The name was as sexy as the guy it belonged to. Percy knew it would sound awesome if he'd scream it during sex. Totally. And now, that might not even be a fantasy anymore. It might just come true if this date went well.

Sure, Percy would have loved if he had been there when Nico asked him out, but Carter had been an amazing best friend and passed the message on. Finally, Percy was going on a date with his Italian Stallion. Whose name was Nico. Percy really hoped he wouldn't slip up with the name tonight.

"Buona sera, Percy. It's good to see you", greeted Nico, waiting outside the restaurant.

"Likewise, Nico", grinned Percy happily as he approached him. "So... dinner? Let's get inside?"

Nico nodded in agreement and opened the door for Percy. Together, they picked a table and sat down, ordering their food and occasionally sneaking a glance at the other but without words. It was a bit awkward, because neither of them really knew what to say and both were so inside their own head of chanting the other's name and _He finally asked me out_ to focus on the now, until their food arrived. Only then were they both ripped out of their own heads and pulled back to the now.

"I'm so sorry about spacing out", muttered Percy embarrassed, cheeks red as he noticed the time that had passed since they entered. "It's... been a while since I last had a first date. Or any date, really. And I'm kinda like way too excited that you finally asked me out that I-"

"You asked me out", cut Nico in, confusion written all over his face.

"What? No I didn't", grunted Percy, a matching look on his face. "When I came home from work, Carter told me that you dropped by and wanted to ask me out and he passed it on to me."

"No, no. You came to my room while I was at class and you told Will that you wanted to ask me out for dinner", disagreed Nico, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "And _he_ passed the note on to... oh."

"...Our roommates set us up, didn't they?", mused Percy with a slight half-grin.

"That... seems to be the case", nodded Nico upset as he got up. "If you'd excuse me. I'll... go."

"What? Why?", asked Percy with a kicked-kitten look on his face.

"You didn't ask me out. You didn't _want_ to go on a date with me. This was Will...", grunted Nico.

"You're an idiot", huffed Percy pointedly as he grasped Nico's wrist. "I wouldn't be _here_ if I wouldn't want to go on a date with you. I just didn't want to ask you out, because I'm kinda not good at that part. So I was happy to hear that _you_ asked me out. What about _you_?"

"I don't...", drawled Nico, staring down at the hand holding his wrist. "I don't do well with what Will calls unstable social situations. Like asking people out or easing into new relationships. So... So if you really want to go on a date with me? I'll... stay. But... uh..."

Percy blinked very slowly before he smiled gently and tilted his head. "You're weird. I like it."

"Excuse me?", huffed Nico as he sat back down again.

"Well. You were all gloom and doom and one syllable answers at first and I thought that that was just you, you know, making yourself all mysterious and stuff. But it was you not being good with handling interactions with strangers, huh?", guessed Percy with the smallest smile. "And then you got more comfortable around me and we became friends. But... now you're being uncomfortable again, because stuff's changing, aren't you?"

"...Yes", admitted Nico, cheeks tinting pink.

"That's cute", grinned Percy happily. "Because I was really nervous too. So. Can we now proceed to have this date without being awkward? I mean, without being more awkward than necessary."

"That sounds... good", nodded Nico.

"So... How was your day?", asked Percy as they started eating.

"Exhausting", sighed Nico, rolling his shoulders some. "Why does every professor ever believe their class is the only one we have? They always ask far too much, really."

"No kidding", chuckled Percy. "At least I had fun at work. The otters had babies and they are the most adorable tiny creatures on the entire planet, you know? You should _totally_ come by and see for yourself! Oh. Maybe... for our second date? Just as a thought."

There was mischief dancing in his eyes and Nico found himself relaxing at the familiar look and the warm feeling of being with Percy. They fell into easy conversation, joking around and laughing with each other. The more comfortable Nico grew, the easier conversation came to him. By the end of the day, both were walking arm in arm and laughing with each other.

"And how did your date go?", was what greeted them at the dorm.

Percy, tucked under one of Nico's arms, glared rather pointedly at the smugly grinning duo. Nico glowered wearily at Will, tightening his arm around Percy's waist and pulling the cutie closer.

"This was not okay", growled Nico darkly. "It was not your place to meddle like this."

"You two _idiots_ were too dumb to ask for each other's names! How were you supposed to figure out how to date?!", exclaimed Will, poking Nico in the chest.

Both Nico and Percy froze up at that and very slowly turned toward each other. "Wait. You..."

"You didn't know my name either?", interrupted Percy Nico with wide eyes.

"I... didn't know how to _ask_ for it", admitted Nico red-eared. "But... neither did you?"

"Not really", admitted Percy, before he started laughing. "I start feeling like we deserve each other."

"You definitely do", deadpanned Carter as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Will. You owe me ice."

Percy and Nico watched their roommates leave and for the next couple moments, the two just stood next to each other between their respective rooms. When Nico continued to be awkward and not do anything, Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed the other boy by the collar to pull him into a kiss. Nico stared dazed and startled at him when they parted. With a wink did Percy blow him a kiss.

"I wanted my good night post date kiss", declared Percy. "And now that I know you're not always that cocky flirt you proved to be in the past few weeks, I will just go for the kill."

Nico frowned at that and grabbed Percy by the neck to pull him into a kiss too. "I will grow more... comfortable with you. If this... dating-thing continues. Does the kiss mean it will continue?"

"Sure. I'll take you out this weekend to meet the baby otters. Benedict, Cucumber and Badge", stated Percy with a bright smile, placing a gentle kiss on Nico's cheek. "Thanks for tonight."

"You're... welcome", hummed Nico staring after Percy in awe.

/break\

Benedict, Cucumber and Badge were admittedly adorable, yet they paled in comparison to how adorable Percy was when cooing at the tiny little creatures. Nico smiled warmly as he watched Percy. Percy worked at the zoo part-time, taking care of the otters and penguins.

"And? And? Was I right? Aren't they adorable?", asked Percy eagerly.

"Yes, you're adorable", confirmed Nico before blinking and blushing. "They. They're adorable."

"Oh, I'm adorable too", grinned Percy impishly, winking at Nico. "Come on, I'll treat you to ice-cream. Benny and his siblings need a break from all the cooing."

"But... I can continue cooing over you?", asked Nico carefully, trying for a joke.

Percy laughed warmly as he grabbed Nico's hand. "Man, _you_ are totally adorable."

Nico glared just a little bit, but the way Percy was looking at him was way too pretty to be ruined by a rude comment about not being adorable. For Percy, Nico would even accept being adorable. Nico's smile grew even warmer as they bought ice-cream and Percy got all excited about blue ice-cream. The two sat down in front of the pond, watching ducks and talking about their scheming roommates and classes and their plans for the upcoming spring-break.

"So you're going to New Orleans to visit your baby sister? Looking forward to it?", asked Percy.

"Eh. Mixed feelings", sighed Nico, smiling when he saw the curious look Percy gave him. "I adore Hazel, she is the apple of my eye, but... she has a fiance. I like the guy, Frank is great, it's just that... being with them makes me feel like a constant third wheel."

"Ah. Yeah, I get that", nodded Percy with a quirky smile. "Being a single among couples sucks."

"Then let's hope both of us get to change that for each other?", suggested Nico flushed.

"I like that", smiled Percy brightly. "Perfect plan. _Boyfriend_."

"Boyfriend", echoed Nico, cheeks darkening. "I... like the sound of that."

"Me too", chimed Percy, smile blindingly bright.

/break\

They had been dating for three months when Nico started to notice that his boyfriend was being irritable and antsy. Which was confusing, because it was just so unlike Percy. For about two days, Nico fussed about being at fault for it. But by now, he was comfortable enough with their relationship to _know_ that Percy would have told him if he had screwed up somehow.

"Perseus, tell me what's wrong", prompted Nico seriously as he sat down on Percy's bed.

Percy blinked doe-eyed as he looked up from his laptop, only now noticing that Nico had even entered the room. The Italian had also locked the door, just to be sure. Carter could go and spend the next couple hours somewhere else, because Nico had a boyfriend to confront.

"Huh?", squeaked Percy, flushing just a little. "What do you mean?"

"You've been... agitated lately. You even barked at Carter the other day", pointed Nico out, keeping his voice gentle as he reached out to caress Percy's hair. "What's wrong, amore?"

"Oh, that", sighed Percy, the slight blush growing into a full-blown blush. "It's just... I'm... stressed. With the Bachelor and all. I get irritable when I don't... get some, uh, stress-relief."

"We're having plenty of sex though?", asked Nico a bit confused.

"...Not that", muttered Percy, averting his eyes. "I... like, uh, submitting. When I'm stressed."

"Oh", nodded Nico in understanding. "Well, why didn't you _say_ so? You do know I'm a dom."

"I didn't know if you were _comfortable_ enough yet", admitted Percy awkwardly. "I didn't want to make things... awkward again. I was so happy when we moved on to a comfortable relationship. And then things got awkward again when we danced around having sex."

"Point taken", sighed Nico a little embarrassed before he got more serious. "Percy, I love you, I want to help you feel good. If you're that stressed, you should be able to talk to me. Talk to me."

Percy smiled a little bit as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. He slowly pulled his boyfriend down into a deep kiss, pushing the Italian back so he could climb onto his lap.

"I love you too, Nick", grinned Percy pleased.

"So, then talk to me", prompted Nico, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "What do you want? What do you _need_? I love you and I want to provide you with everything you need."

"I need...", drawled Percy slowly. "I really like getting spanked. The physical pain always kinda distracts me. I like being disciplined. I want to... uh, obey you. Your orders, to earn your praise."

"Okay. Those are things I can do", nodded Nico as he reached out to gently cup Percy's cheek. "Safeword. Our safeword is otter, okay?"

Percy giggled a little at that. "Okay, yeah. Benny and his siblings are the last thing I'd think about during sex. Okay. Thank you. I really... I just didn't want to, you know..."

"It's okay, love", assured Nico gently, kissing Percy. "Repeat the safeword."

"Otter", said Percy firmly, locking eyes with Nico.

"And when will you use it?", prompted Nico, tenderly caressing Percy's sides.

"When it becomes too much or crosses a line", replied Percy softly.

"Good boy", hummed Nico pleased, kissing Percy's temple.

He could feel how the older boy relaxed in his arms upon hearing those words. Nico smirked at that, arms tightening around Percy and pulling him into a deep, slow kiss.

"I can be", whispered Percy against Nico's lips. "I can be your good boy."

"I can be your good boy, _sir_ ", corrected Nico firmly, swatting Percy's butt once, making the other squeak cutely. "And don't make it sound so _generous_ that you can be that for me. A real good boy would _beg_ to be good for his master, to be given the chance to be good."

Percy's pupils were blown ridiculously wide as he gaped at Nico, his cheeks tinted a beautiful dark pink. "I—I'm sorry, sir. Please allow me to be a good boy for you, sir. I promise I'll be good for you and do whatever you want from me, sir. Please, sir?"

"Mh, now that's a good boy", purred Nico pleased, gently rubbing Percy's butt. "Then be a good boy and strip down for me. Nice and slow. And when you're done, undress me."

"Yes, sir", grinned Percy pleased.

He hastily climbed off his lover and started stripping down sensationally slow. Licking his lips, Nico watched Percy with dark eyes. He loved to see how more and more sun-kissed skin was revealed to him. Nico's pants grew tighter and tighter and he was relieved when Percy was naked and started working on Nico's clothes. Though when Percy leaned in to trail kisses down Nico's torso, he was stopped by Nico firmly pushing him away and glaring.

"No, you don't get to touch without permission", chided Nico. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir", muttered Percy with the slightest pout. "I'm sorry, sir."

"And you know, a real good boy would have _told_ me that he wants to be a good boy", stated Nico seriously as he sat up straighter. "So I think you should be punished, to wipe the slate clean."

"Yes, sir", nodded Percy very eagerly.

"Good. Then come here, lay on my lap. Twenty-five spanks for not telling me that you needed me", said Nico firmly, patting his lap. "And _then_ , you will show me that instead of being silly and bottling your feelings up, you will actually be a good boy for me."

Percy groaned darkly as he crawled into Nico's lap, wiggling his butt a little. It had been so long since he had gotten his last spanking and he had been _craving_ it for months. Especially ever since he got together with Nico, because Nico had nice hands and those hands would certainly feel brilliant when coming down hard on Percy's ass. He yelped high-pitched when exactly that happened. Nico smirked smugly at him before delivering the second spank. He started slow enough to ease Percy into it again, but then his spanks grew sharper and harder. Nico also made a point of covering a lot of ground, altering between Percy's cheeks and his upper thighs. Soon enough, Percy's skin grew heated and started aching. Percy choked on his sobs as the sensation became overwhelming, yet Nico firmly kept delivering the punishment until all twenty-five spanks found their way onto Percy's by now red and abused ass. Nico was cooing softly at him as he cradled Percy close in his arms. The Italian started peppering Percy's face with kisses while massaging Percy's ass until the tears were dried and Percy was calmly nuzzling into Nico.

"Such a good boy", praised Nico gently, kissing Percy's forehead. "You took your punishment so well, like a really good boy would. My good boy. Will you be an even better boy for me?"

"Y—Yes, master", nodded Percy hastily, looking up at Nico with the largest, most pleading eyes.

"Good, wonderful boy", whispered Nico gently. "Then we are going to watch a movie together and you will be a good boy for me and sit at my feet. You can do that for me, right?"

"...Like, kneeling for you?", asked Percy softly, a little confused.

"Oh no, sweetheart", smirked Nico wickedly, smacking Percy's sore ass once. "I want you to sit _on that_ gorgeous masterpiece on the hardwood floor. Good boys can do that without squirming."

Percy blushed ridiculously brightly as he nodded slowly. Carefully, he climbed off the bed and sat down on the floor with a slight whimper. Tilting his head, he looked up at Nico adoringly. He kind of loved this sort of position, to look up at his dom like this. He wiggled around a little, until Nico gave him a stern glare. Flushing brightly, Percy pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Nico smiled pleased as he scooted forward to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the bed. Gently, Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair and guided Percy's head to lean against Nico's leg. Percy sighed happily as he relaxed against his boyfriend.

"How about _Deadpool_?", suggested Nico gently as he pulled up Percy's laptop.

"That sounds nice, sir", hummed Percy, yawning softly as he snuggled up to Nico.

Nico smiled amused, knowing the movie was mainly for his benefit. Percy was beyond tired after all the working he had been doing and the spanking he just received had done the rest to properly exhaust Percy. For now, Nico wanted Percy to relax and recharge a little. During the movie, Nico continuously played with Percy's hair and caressed his cheeks. Percy mewled every now and again when the soreness of his butt on the hard floor grew too uncomfortable. Nico would shush him gently then and squeeze Percy's neck reassuringly.

"Okay, you did very good. You didn't complain once, you're such a good boy for me", praised Nico softly as the end credit scene ended. "And such a good boy gets a treat, right, love?"

"Ye—es, please, master", nodded Percy hastily in agreement.

"Okay, so come and sit between my legs, get my cock nice and wet for you, love."

Percy eagerly sat up and leaned forward. Nico was already hard and leaking. Licking his lips hungrily, Percy wrapped his lips around it and swallowed him whole. Nico cussed beneath his breath, fingers curling tightly into Percy's hair as Percy started sucking him off.

"Okay, okay, okay, slow down there, kitten", groaned Nico hoarsely. "I had another hole in mind for that load, not your mouth. Go and fetch the lube for me, love."

"Yes, sir", gasped Percy as he pulled off his lover.

He hastily scrambled over to the nightstand to get the lube, offering it to Nico with pleading eyes. Nico took the lube and then grasped Percy to adjust him. Percy blinked curiously as he found himself on all four. He craned his neck to look quizzically at his boyfriend, just to have Nico wink at him. Percy groaned hoarsely as Nico pushed two lubed-up fingers in. Both knew that Percy liked it a little rougher. Nico scissored him short and fast, making the older boy moan loudly.

"Are you ready for your reward now, my good boy?", asked Nico darkly.

"Ye—es, I am _so_ ready, sir, please gimme my reward", begged Percy eagerly.

Though he did hiss when Nico actually entered him and was then pressed up against Percy's ass. That explained the chosen position. Percy whimpered every now and again, making Nico kiss his shoulders and neck softly every single time. A hand sneaked around Percy's waist to jerk him off while the Italian's dick spread him so wonderfully and kept hitting that spot inside that made Percy dizzy. And somehow, the contact of Nico rubbing against Percy's sore behind only made it better. Percy felt so intensely overwhelmed by everything that he kept whimpering and ended up burying his face in the pillow he was hugging tightly. Percy was trembling by the time he came and he was honestly ready to just collapse and fall into a light coma, but Nico was still fucking him.

"S—Shit, yes, you're so tight, so _good_ ", groaned Nico, voice rough as he also came.

Percy made a cute little sound that was somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Nico _loved_ that sound. Once Nico was done filling his boyfriend with cum, he very slowly pulled out of Percy and started peppering Percy's face and chest with kisses. Percy groaned softly as he was being coddled.

"You were so wonderful, you're a wonderful sub, you are so amazing for me", whispered Nico.

He kept showering Percy with praise and and words of adoration before he started cleaning Percy up some. Percy was so out of it with bliss and that amazing post-orgasm haze, this high feeling of having been good for Nico and having been able to follow all of his dom's orders and instructions, he felt like he was floating. He offered a lazy, happy grin to his boyfriend as he watched Nico clean him up with a wet rag. Nico looked so hot like this. Reaching out, Percy patted his hair.

"You're so pretty", hummed Percy sluggishly. "And gorgeous. And the best boyfriend ever. Thank you for domming me, Nico, this was _exactly_ what I needed, you're _so—o_ amazing..."

"...You are totally adorable right now", whispered Nico fondly, kissing Percy's forehead.

"Thank you", chimed Percy happily. "Can I have cuddles now? I'm really sleepy."

"Sweetheart, you can have everything you want, my love", promised Nico softly. "Just let me put the dirty rag away and then you can have all the cuddles you want."

Percy whined softly as he watched Nico put the rag away, but then the Italian turned back to him and pulled him into a hug. Percy looked very content as he snuggled up to Nico. Smiling gently, Nico kissed the top of Percy's head and held Percy tightly until the older boy was deep asleep. Percy looked so serene as he slept safely in Nico's arms, making Nico's heart swell with love.

/break\

"You know, moments like these and I regret that you and I set Percy and Nico up", stated Carter.

"Tell me about it. I didn't think that my roommate's boyfriend's roommate would end up staying in my room whenever those two are screwing", pointed Will out a little unimpressed.

"...Not everyone can have a hot mechanic to visit and drool over", pointed Carter out with a glare.

"Oh. I could set you up with someone", suggested Will with a wicked grin, eyes sparkling.

"Oh no. No, no, no. _No_. I don't let others set me up with anyone", disagreed Carter wildly.

"My dad's cousin Horus is visiting from Egypt – don't look at me like that, he's not _that_ old, he's maybe ten, fifteen years our senior. Him and my father in combination are so annoying."

"Why would you set me up with your dad's cousin?", grunted Carter displeased.

"He's an archeologist. Working in Egypt. I figured you'd have something in common there?", offered Will with sparkling eyes. "Come on, _one_ date. If nothing comes forth from it romantically, perhaps you would at least get a good spot for an internship or something."

Carter heaved a sigh in defeat. "Okay, sure. _One_ date, nothing more."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Ah, nice change of pace. Just a normal, down-to-Earth Nicercy with some BDSM. Just how I like my boys the best ;D_

 _Though granted, this particular birthday-request was laying around on my PC for so long now, I had panic-posting-reactions like every three weeks. "Do I have to post it now? Did I miss the date? Ah, no. Still two months to go..."... xD"_


End file.
